Express $0.4244$ as a fraction.
Solution: $0.4244$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{4}{10} + \dfrac{2}{100} + \dfrac{4}{1000} + \dfrac{4}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{4244}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $4244$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{4244}{10000}$